


Tingia Alternates Version 1

by AlyaRose



Series: Tingia [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Magic, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: An early version of Tingia that didn’t quite take the story where I wanted it to go but is still interesting.Splits off near the end of Tingia chapter one





	Tingia Alternates Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Splits off near the end of Tingia chapter one. Makes more sense if Tingia is read first.

When Artemis woke up again she still couldn’t see or hear but though she was still terrified she didn’t panic and instead reached for the mental link that tied her to her team. *Is anyone there?*  
*We are here. How are you feeling?* Kaldur spoke for the team.  
*Why can’t…no…is my condition permanent? Am I really blind and deaf?*  
*I do not know. We are not even sure of the extent of your injuries.*  
*You have no broken bones and only small scraps and burns* Megan put in trying to help.  
*Where are you? It feels like I’m alone.*  
*We are all here* Robin said as he grasped her hand.  
*Don’t leave me*  
*We won’t, but Canary would like to examine you now that you are awake.*  
*Ok*

***  
Black Canary conferred with Batman and Red Tornado. “I don’t know for sure…we need a professional to be sure but I think the damage to her eyes might be permanent and when it comes to her hearing I don’t know…I just don’t know.” She told them.  
“We have to tell her. Don’t give her false hope by waiting. I will tell Green Arrow.” Batman declared.

***  
Oliver Queen sighed as he entered his apartment after getting home from a business trip that hadn’t gone well. He hadn’t wanted to go in the first place but then once he went everything seemed to go wrong; first his phone died because he forgot the charger for it, then his comm. malfunctioned, the closest Zeta tube was down for repairs, and it had been a two week trip with meetings every day. He had left Star City’s protection in the hands of Red Arrow and Artemis. Not the best choice he knew, but it seemed that they had been able to work together will enough or at least they hadn’t destroyed the city while he was gone. To say the least he was very happy to be home. After plugging in his phone he checked his messages there were two. One from Roy said, “I just heard what happen I’m sorry.” He sounded choked up.  
The other from Bruce, “I need to speak to you as soon as you get this message something has happened.” Bruce also sounded a little choked up.  
Both messages were a week old.  
Oliver dialed Bruce’s number quickly, worried about what could have happened.  
“Green Arrow”  
“What happened?”  
“Come to Mount Justice, I will explain when you arrive.”  
“Did something happen to Artemis?”  
There was a pause then quietly, “yes” before the line went dead.  
Oliver stared at the phone for a second before running for the Zeta.  
“What Happened? Where is she? Tell me what happened to Artemis!” Green Arrow demanded of Batman as soon as he arrived at Mount Justice.  
“Artemis is here. There was an accident on a mission. She…well the damage is most likely permanent.”  
“What damage? What happened to her?”  
“She is blind and deaf.”  
“Oh no. How is she coping? Can I see her?”  
“Go, she is in the Den.”  
Oliver hurried into the den and saw Artemis on the couch with Zatana next to her holding her hand. Megan in the kitchen saw him and said, *Artemis, Green Arrow is here.*  
Artemis reached out her free hand and said, “Ollie.”  
He took her hand and sat in the seat that Zatana vacated for him. Artemis brought up her other hand gently touching his face before letting her hand fall. They sat for a moment then Oliver leaned over and wrapped her in his arms.  
After ‘talking’ to Artemis via Megan and then speaking with Batman again, Oliver discovered that the unenviable duty of telling Paula Crock had been left for him to do and as he knocked on her door he realized it would be even worse since Artemis had been “missing” for over a week. At best Paula would kill him quickly at worst…he didn’t even want to think about that.  
The door opened and Paula seemed to be surprised to see him. “Oliver, what are you doing here? Oh, Artemis is missing isn’t she? You’re looking for her; well stop looking she just needs time.”  
Oliver was stunned, Paula wasn’t worried about Artemis?  
“That’s not why I’m here, Artemis isn’t missing but…”He started.  
“You want to know why she is refusing to come home?”  
“No, its, something went wrong on a mission and now she’s blind and deaf” Oliver said as quickly as possible.  
“Oh no, no, no being with me was supposed to keep her safe, being with you and the League was supposed to keep her safe.” Paula murmured the composing herself asked, “Can anything be done?”  
“I don’t know but would like permission to take her to some experts. I want to do everything in my power to take care of her.”  
“Please, I give you permission to do anything you feel need to be done. I know that I can’t do anything to take care of her stuck in this chair the way I am.”  
“I will take care of her.” He promised. “Do you want to come see her?” he asked.  
“Only if she wants to see me and I doubt that she does right now.”  
“Why wouldn’t she want to see her own Mother?”  
“Because I’m not her Mother.”

***  
“Good news, Mr. Queen, your niece isn’t completely deaf and with a pair of hearing aids she should be able to hear most thing above a whisper.”  
***  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, but the damage to your nieces eyes is permeant.”  
***  
“The hearing aids aren’t working as well as we hoped but if you speak loudly Artemis can hear it.”  
***  
“I would suggest that you look into getting her a teacher who can teach a blind person the manual alphabet.”  
***

After a whirlwind of doctors and experts things were finally settling down for Artemis. She was living with Oliver and was about to meet the woman who would tutor and teach her to once again be independent. Oliver was praying that Artemis would get along with the teacher he had spent weeks trying to find. He hadn’t known going into that search how hard it would be to find someone qualified to teach a blind and mostly deaf person who was also League approved. At long last he and found Amanda Grace. After the first meeting he had liked her but the test was still to come- would Artemis like her?  
Mrs. Amanda Grace arrived at the park, where she was to meet her new student, 10 minutes early. As she turned her car off she thought about what she about the girl which was unfortunately not very much. She knew that her name was Artemis, she knew that Artemis was 15 ½, Blind and mostly deaf from a resent accident, and that she was the niece of the richest man in Star City. After meeting Oliver Queen Amanda feared that Artemis might be quite spoiled. Sighing Amanda got out of the car unsure of where to wait for her new employer. She didn’t have to wait long before a nice car with dark windows pulled up and Oliver Queen got out of the driver’s seat. Amanda was half surprised that he didn’t have a chauffeur. Then as he opened the passenger door out stepped a girl who Amanda knew had to be Artemis. She had long blond hair that half hid her green hearing aids and gray eyes. She was dressed neatly but in simple clothes, not the stylish designer brands that Amanda had expected. All in all she seemed to resemble her uncle quite closely.  
As Oliver Queen glanced around, Amanda got up from the bench where she had seated herself and walked towards them. Oliver seeing her held up his hand for her to stop then led Artemis over to Amanda.  
“Mrs. Grace, good to see you again, this is my niece Artemis. Artemis this is Mrs. Grace.” He said loudly once they were close.  
Artemis reached out her hand and said, “Nice to meet you Mrs. Grace.”  
Taking her hand Amanda said, “Please call me Amanda, Miss Artemis.”  
“Just Artemis.”  
After a few awkward get to know you questions the time was set when Amanda would work with Artemis – six days a week 9:30 am to 5:30pm- beginning the next day. On her way home Amanda thought about what she had learned about Artemis- She lived with her Uncle, that had been a surprise, and she definitely didn’t seem to be spoiled. Amanda thought that they just might be able to get along.  
***  
After two weeks of working with Artemis and still knowing nothing about Artemis’s parents Amanda had been startled the night before when Artemis had asked, “Amanda, could we go see my mom tomorrow.”  
So starting off at 10am the two of them had got in the car and headed to Gotham. Now three hours later Amanda was afraid that the GPS wasn’t working correctly as they headed deeper and deeper into Gotham’s slums. As the device announced that they had reached their destination Amanda said, “I think we went the wrong way.”  
“Why?”  
“We seem to be in a pretty nasty neighborhood.”  
“Then we’re in the right place.” Artemis replied as she opened her door.  
Amanda was surprised as Artemis led the way into the apartment building, in the 2 weeks she had known her, Artemis had rarely done anything by herself but now Amanda realized that Artemis seemed to be trying to pretend that she wasn’t blind. It didn’t go well, after bumping into the wall and tripping twice on the stair Artemis allowed Amanda to guide her. Upon reaching the correct apartment Artemis walked in without knocking and called out, “Mom”  
A Vitemesse woman in a wheelchair rolled into view and exclaimed, “Artemis you came back!”  
“I missed you and also once I had calmed down I got curious about Mira and you are the only one who knew her.”  
“Artemis of course I would be glad to tell you all I know about Mira but first who is this with you?”  
“Oh, Mom this is my teacher, Amanda Grace. Amanda this is my Mom, Paula Crock.”  
After pleasantries were exchanged Artemis brought the subject back to Mira.  
“Your mother, Mira, was a beautiful woman in her early to mid-twenties; she had brown hair and green eyes so you probably take after your father in looks. She named you which is why I don’t know what your middle names are, when I asked she said that when you were old enough you would know. She asked me to tell you the truth exactly 6 months before your 16th birthday.”  
“What did you name your son?”  
“I didn’t have a name picked out so Mira suggested a one and I agreed. He was named Alwoad Crock Stevens.”  
At 5pm after many different topics of discussion Artemis and Amanda finally said goodbye and left. Outside despite still being early it seemed to Amanda to be dark and threatening, she was glad to be leaving. As they approached the car Amanda and Artemis were grabbed from behind, a cloth was placed over their faces and they knew no more.  
When Amanda came to she was in the back of a vehicle, Artemis appeared to still be unconscious but then Amanda saw her hand move as she signed, “Don’t move, pretend to still be out, are you ok?”  
Amanda slowly slid her arms so that Artemis could gently place a hand on top of hers then signed, “Yes, You?”  
“I’m Mad.”  
“Do you know why we were kidnaped? Is it to make your uncle pay a ransom?”  
“Yes, No”  
“What?”  
“I know why, it isn’t for money.”  
“Why?”  
“Revenge, maybe info/”  
“Revenge on whom?”  
“Me.”  
“Depends on who kidnaped us.”  
“I thought you knew who did it.”  
“I know who most likely did it, but no matter whom it is for revenge.”  
“What do we do?”  
“Leave it to me.”  
“What! You’re blind and deaf.”  
“Mostly deaf but I wasn’t always and they can’t know that I am.”  
“What are you planning?”  
“Can you fight at all?”  
“What?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“A little, I took a self-defense class once.”  
“Good.”  
“What is your plan?”  
“Still making it.”

***  
Alwoad sighed, there was no way he would be able to rescue the Tingia without help and it would take too long to go back to Star City and find Belen. Alwoad wondered what in the world the Lady had been thinking when she had chosen him to protect her daughter. He, despite being raised as her son, had no powers and was simply human. It should have been Belen. Never mind who it should have been, it was him now and now he had to figure out how to rescue a Tingia who was a magnet for trouble.

***  
*The truck is almost here.* Robin reported.  
*Confirmed, Sportsmaster is here.* Aqualad acknowledged.  
*Why is Sportsmaster here for what is supposedly just a drug shipment.* Kid Flash questioned.  
*Perhaps the bits of conversation Superboy overheard are true and there is a special delivery coming for him.* Miss Martian suggested  
*Perhaps, but what could it be.*  
*Who cares? Let’s just stop the van before it reaches the building.*  
*This is a recon mission, we are to avoid confrontation.* Aqualad reminded Kid Flash  
*Looks like someone missed the memo* Robin commented as an arrow popped one of the vans front tires.  
*Who?* was asked as they tried to find the archer.

***  
“What was that?” Amanda signed as the vechile suddenly swerved then stopped abruptly.  
“Backup I hope. Let me try to get you untied.” Artemis replied slipping out of her own loosened bonds.

***  
Alwoad shot the two men who exited the truck with ease then slipped silently up to the back door unaware of the third man who called for backup from the confines of the cab. Alwoad was proud of himself for making the difficult shot that had sliced through the trucks tire. He wasn’t as good a shot as Belen but he really needed to quit comparing himself to Belen, he was completely human and Belen wasn’t.

***  
Megan had gone in for a closer look. Although still camouflaged she had to stifle a gasp as she checked the two men downed by the unknown archer. *They’re dead.* she reported in.  
*Try and get a visual on the archer but don’t put yourself in danger.*  
*Ok, I think he is behind the truck.*  
*Look out!* Robin warned as Sportsmaster said, “It’s the archer, apparently someone found out about my special delivery. Get him.”  
“Lady help me.” Miss M. heard come from behind the van. Flying back there she found a boy probably 15 or 16, with dark hair and clothing, picking the padlock on the back door. He got it open right as Sportsmaster’s goons swarmed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please Review.  
> -Alya Rose


End file.
